


The Incurable Cuties

by brain_curry



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/pseuds/brain_curry
Summary: Fanart sketch of my fav canon husbands🥰
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 60
Kudos: 434





	The Incurable Cuties

Since I've been inspired and felt blessed by the amount of amazing Joe/Nicky fics here I thought I'd contribute something although its not much💦  
The second drawing is inspired by my fav look of theirs, Marwan in Wolf (2013) and Luca in Martin Eden (2019) 🥰

✧✧✧ 🖤 ✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧ 🖤 ✧✧✧

**Author's Note:**

> you can find my fanart stuff in twitter : @akira_atsushi 🥰


End file.
